


Fighters Spirit

by creativemica



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Hurt Merlin, I mean poor merlin, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin is tortured, Protective Merlin, just alll of that fun angsty messes and maybe some fluff you never know, there is just a lot y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativemica/pseuds/creativemica
Summary: Yeah so this is like Merlin Oneshots sooo yeah, gonna be a ton of angst! Cause that's what I'm decent at writing sooo yeah. Request in the comments, yknow tell me if you want any specifics, this book is also on Wattpad under my account creativemica sooo yeah.Hope you enjoy!!!
Kudos: 53





	Fighters Spirit

Merlin jolts awake, a sharp pain that takes his breath takes his breath away. He suspects it’s his ribs, they could be broken or just bruised, they are painful enough that they were most likely broken. He shakes the fog from his head, Arthur.  
How long had he been out? What had happened. Oh right, he was beaten by the guards. Suddenly a boot stomped down on his chest, it tore an agonising scream from him. Maybe he wasn’t out for that long. He tries to get away from whoever was hurting him, his ribs screaming in disagreement. He’s heaved up by two others Merlin suspects, they wrench his arms uncomfortably back, his chest stretched out which made it all the more painful as the guy in front of him punched him in the chest making him cry out in pain. Then he was hit in his stomach making him double over coughing and gasping for air, he was hit again and then again. He coughed harder.  
His mind went a little fuzzy on the fourth hit and he had to fight to stay awake, for Arthur. He needed to help him, just ride this out and try protect Arthur. Somehow.  
"-op it! You're killing him! Leave him alone, it's me you want!" He knows that voice. Arthur. Thank God, he was here. Oh shit he was watching this. A part of Merlin was relieved that he was here, and speaking so he wasn’t dead. But he also didn’t want Arthur to watch this. But as long as Arthur was safe, ish, Merlin was happy.  
"I’m rather enjoying hitting this pathetic sack of bones," the voice says. It's male, and from the sound of it, a real bastard. "I won't kill 'im. Under orders not to. But, he didn't say nothing about not ruffing him up a bit." Merlin can hear the smile in the guys tone.  
A shiver ran down his spine.  
His eyelids feel like they weigh a thousand pounds, but Merlin forces himself to open them. His vision swims dramatically, making his stomach lurch, and he slams his eyes shut. Then he tries again, only this time much more slowly, and manages to look around. Taking in his surroundings.  
They were in a cell, three stone walls, dirt floor, and iron bars. Y’know pretty standard cells. Finally Merlin could get a good look at the guards. One of the guards holding him had one milky white eye, a dirty unkempt black beard and black mop of hair, he had a decent build I guess. The second guard holding him looked much younger than the other guy, he had a mop of brown curls adorning his head but he had mean eyes. The guy punching him had a nasty scar running from under his eye over the right side of his mouth. He was rough looking and had an amused smirk on his face.  
With a great deal of effort Merlin turns his head slightly to the left to look and see Arthur chained to the wall, another pair of chains nexts to him lying on the ground. Arthur is thrashing against the metal bonds, straining forwards, trying to get to Merlin. He had a bruised nose, dried blood on his mouth probably from his nose, he also had a nasty bruise on his cheek. But it didn’t seem he had any serious bleeding as no blood was soaking through his clothing. Merlin sighed in slight relief.  
“Ah, look who decided to finally wake up” the guard said. Much to Merlin’s discomfort, the guard comes close up to Merlin’s face. “Heya, Princess. How ya feelin?” His breath reeks and it takes all for Merlin not to gag, he instead turns his face away. Which seems to have been a mistake as he’s backhanded across the face, his face snapping to the other side painfully.  
He’s dropped by the two guards, his knees protesting immensely. His face is then grabbed roughly by the main guards hand, it was a bruising grip and he felt his teeth cut into his cheeks. He must look so stupid. “Look at me when I’m talking to you, you little shit!” He meets the eyes of the disgusting man. “Good boy” The man chuckles  
He releases Merlin’s face and stands, “Well I best be going, I don’t think we’ll need to be locking you up, you can barely even sit up right. Ha! Pathetic. He gives Merlin one last kick which caused Merlin to fly backwards, rolling slightly. And finally the guards leave them, their laughter echoing behind them.  
Merlin’s head pounds, his whole body his screaming in agony, he can’t think straight. He needed to stay awake though. For Arthur. But his eyes seemed to weigh a million tons, he can’t seem to force them to stay open. He shifts slightly which makes him groan and he stays still.  
"Merlin!" Arthur says desperately. It tears at Merlin's heart; he's never heard the prince sound so afraid before. "Merlin, open your eyes!" Oh. When had he closed them? He had been focusing on keeping them open and he hadn’t noticed they’d closed. Slowly, he pries his eyes open. His eyelids start to droop again, but Arthur intervenes. "No! Merlin, stay awake. Look at me." Merlin tries to look for Arthur, tries to focus on him. He tries so hard, but his eyes just don’t want to cooperate. A shaky, relieved grin makes it's way to Merlin's lips as his eyes focus in on the Prince’s face.  
"'rthur," he wheezes, and winces as his ribs twinge. "'rth'r, 'm glad y'r okay." The blonde stares at him incredulously.  
"You're glad I'm okay?! Merlin, you idiot, I'm not the one whose been beaten half to death." Merlin chuckles but cuts off abruptly with a cough, he groans as pain shoots through him. “Ow” He says.  
"I know. I'm sorry. We're going to get out of here. The knights will come for us, or I’ll figure out something to sneak out. And then Gaius can fix you up." Merlin wants to nod, but thinks better of it.  
“Right” Merlin responds. “Arthur how long was I out?” Merlin asked “About 20 seconds after you fell down after a couple nasty punches to the head.” Arthur explained. “Ah” Merlin responded.  
\----------

It had been a while, Merlin wasn’t sure, time was fuzing together without being able to see where the sun was at. But Merlin was feeling a bit better, less fuzzy in the brain and he could keep his eyes open. But it still lay on the floor where he had been left. His ribs still hurt a bunch but if he stayed very still it was more bearable.  
Arthur was slumped against the wall, keeping a close eye on Merlin, he still didn’t want him to fall asleep. He was trying to think of some way to get them out, but he couldn’t think of anything.  
Merlin wants to get up so he can stop putting so much pressure on his ribs and to stretch a bit, maybe wake up more. He shifts his hands underneath him, and shakely he tries to lift himself up. Groaning with the effort he kinda just hovers slightly with wobbling arms trying to get all the way up but not quite making it. But he wasn’t down yet either.  
"Have you lost your mind?!" Arthur says, as he watches Merlin struggle . "Lay back down! The last thing we need is for you to hurt yourself even more”  
"Since when," Merlin pants, "have I ever listened to you?" He tries again, wheezing painfully. His ribs shift slightly, stealing his breath away, but he finally manages to push himself to a sitting position. He breathes deeply, closing his eyes as he rides out the pain in his body. Arthur observes.  
“You okay?" he asks. Hesitantly, Merlin smirks.  
"Never better," he answers. Arthur snorts, obviously not believing that for a second. Now comes the next step on the list, moving closer to Arthur. Merlin takes a moment to prepare, breathing as deeply as his ribs will allow before using his weak limbs to crawl weakly to Arthur's side. Every movement feels like torture, but he can't stop. If he stops, he won't be able to get back up again, so he makes himself keep going until he finally reaches his destination.  
He can hear Arthur grumbling about him being an idiot and that he seemed to have lost his mind. But Merlin wasn’t listening, he just continued to haul himself towards Arthur.  
When he's close enough, Arthur grips him tightly by the shoulders and helps prop him up against the wall. By now Merlin's ribs were throbbing sending waves of nausea over him.  
Finally his stomach gives up, all Merlin can do is shoot forward and slightly to the side. Arthur holds his shoulders, barley preventing him from face planting as he heaves. Hardly anything but bile comes up, which makes Merlin wonder how long it had been since he had eaten anything.  
His stomach spasmed, and each spasm had Merlin writhing in Arthur’s arms, his arms wrapping tightly around his abdomen hoping that it would help with the pain. When he finishes heaving he groans and slumps more forward, Arthur puts a hand on his chest, away from the broken ribs and slowly pushes Merlin up to lean on the wall again. Merlin breathes in short spurts, trying to not breathe too deeply, it just hurts too much.  
He feels exhausted and whoozy again, his head lolling drunkenly to the side away from Arthur. Who is trying to keep Merlin awake, tapping his cheek with his hand so his head rolls over to Arthur. “You need to stay with me Merlin, okay? Can you do that for me. Just stay awake for a little bit longer.” Arthur says, Merlin leans slightly more on Arthur. “ ‘m tryin’. ‘S hard” (I’m trying, it’s hard)  
“I know buddy. I know” Arthur says. Merlin forces his eyes to stay open, not yet being able to get his numbing body to sit up right just yet. But Arthur was pretty warm so he might just stay there for a little bit longer.  
“You can be such a dollop head. You know that right?” Arthur says to Merlin. “That’s my word you prat” Merlin wheezes. “Yes, it suits you very well doesn't it?” Arthur replies. This sends both men into light laughter. Merlin groans as a fit of coughs wash over him, he holds his stomach and curls his knees into himself.  
“When you get better you’ll have to wash these clothes very, very well” Arthur says, his voice wavers slightly. Merlin smirks “And here I thought I might have gotten a day off after all this.”  
“Well, we gotta keep you from causing any trouble. Don’t we” Arthur replied. Merlin scoffed. “Right” he said sarcastically  
Merlin feels his eyes droop a little more, Arthur taps his face again. “Hey, I thought I told you to stay awake you idiot. Don’t you ever listen?” Arthur teases. “‘M sorry” Merlin says, shaking his head slightly and pushing himself off of Arthur.  
“I think you may have a concussion Merlin, and maybe a rib or two broken” Arthur said. “Yeah I’m like 90% sure my ribs are broken, thank you Sire” Merlin said. Arthur huffed. “Yes, well. I gotta keep you talking. Do you remember anything about handling broken ribs and concussions?” Arthur asked.  
“Well when you broke your ribs I did a minor wrap so they were braced while we got you to Gaius” Merlin said, remembering when Arthur had broken a rib when he fell off his horse, which was funny to Merlin until the Prince didn’t get up. Arthur nods “Yeah that wasn’t really fun. Ribs hurt a lot”  
“Mmhm”  
“Okay, what about concussions?” Arthur asks. “Gaius gives tinctures and stuff for them to drink, it helps with headaches, dizziness and nausea” Merlin says, eyeing the puddle of discolored bile that was soaking into the ground not too far from where they were.  
“Right, and with a concussion, you aren’t allowed to go to sleep for a while, just until your head levels out a bit” Arthur says. Merlin mumbles an agreement.  
Arthur continues to ask Merlin questions, questions about Ealdor, about working with Gaius, ect. He knows they both can’t keep this up forever, but they don’t have to, they just need to give Merlin some time for his head to level out before he goes to sleep.  
And if this was the only thing that Arthur could do to help Merlin, well damn it all if he doesn't do it.  
\--------  
By the time the guards came back both Merlin and Arthur were exhausted, they must have been up for hours if not a whole night by now. Arthur tightens his embrace on his friend as he feels Merlin tense up. If they were going to hurt Merlin again, well there was no way in hell he’ll go down without a hell of a fight. 

The same 3 guards came into the cell, 4 other guards stood outside. “Aw, would you look at that boys. The King of Camelot is trying to protect his little manservant, how sweet.” The guard with the ugly scar on his face before said. (lets call him scarface lmao the younger one is Buck I dunno why and the bearded guy is Scotty cause why not) The guards laugh as Arthur all but snarls at them. 

Scarface advances towards them, and grabs Merlin, Arthur holds Merlin closer saying “Don’t touch him” and Arthur's fist flies, connecting with ol’ Scarface, right in the face. The guard laughs, Scotty and Buck step forward and subdue Arthur. Merlin kicks out at Scarface as he’s yanked up, he yells out and brings his knee up and hits his mark. Ol’ Scarface falls with a shout, 2 of the 4 guards standing outside rush in and grab Merlin, one hitting Merlin in the gut which sends him reeling over, coughing and gasping for air. 

Scarface gets up, his face red with anger, he grabs Merlin by the face like he had before. He laughs “I love your spirit, it’s going to be so much fun breaking it” He releases Merlin from the bruising grip. Merlin lets his head fall, he doesn't fight, he thinks of a way to get out. His magic seems so far away, he doesn't understand why, he can’t grasp it, it’s like his fingers just barely graze the edge. So he’ll just have to think of something else. As long as Arthur isn’t hurt, it’s fine. 

“Let him go! He has no part in this! It’s me you want isn’t it?” Arthur yelled. “Don’t worry Princess, you’re coming with.” Buck sneered. 

\--------

Arthur is hauled out of the cell behind Merlin, he was thrashing around, but a couple well aimed hits and he subdued as they were dragged to who knows where. 

They entered a larger room, there were chains hanging from the ceiling in the centre of the room and a table not to far from it with an assortment of instruments of torture.

Merlin shuddered slightly, he had a strong feeling that he was going to discover what each one of those instruments did. Arthur seemed to as well, as he started yelling and swearing at the guards, trying to wrestle himself out of the grips of the guards. Merlin let himself be hauled to the chains. When his arms were raised he groaned, pain shot through his chest and he found it slightly harder to breath. Soon he was hanging from his hands, his feet touching the ground. (like when he was when he was captured by Morgana) 

Arthur was shoved to the ground on his knees, his arms bound behind his back, two guards holding onto him. 

Scarface over here started to chuckle “Now the funs gonna begin!” he sneered. Merlin repressed a shiver down his spine, instead deciding to stare straight into the eyes of the man looming in front of him. “You’re not going to get any information out of me” Merlin growled. “We’ll see princess” the man sneered. 

Scarface walked over to the table of weapons, he picked up a dagger. Classic. Merlin suppressed an eye roll. Of course they’d start off with a dagger. “So, lets see. What to ask first?” The man said. He walked up to Merlin, slowly dragging the dagger lightly across Merlins face, the dagger was well sharpened as it left a trail of dotting blood behind it scratched his skin. “You seem adamant to keep your mouth shut. Maybe you need a little nudge in the right direction.” Scarface said. And then it started.

Merlin bit his tongue, representing any sound as his shirt was cut down the centre along with a bit of his skin. It was deep enough for blood to already start dripping down his front. But it wouldn’t be fatal, yet. The man let out a laugh “Damn boy, didn’t think you’d have any scars, especially nothing like these.” The man said. It was true Merlin had many scars. Arrow, sword, the burn mark in the centre of his chest, a serkit sting, so many different scars. All littering his body. 

Merlin risked a look at Arthur who looked at Merlin in shock, Merlin hung his head in shame. Suddenly he let out a yell as he felt his left knee cap crack and break. He hissed, his breathing coming out in short gasps, the man laughed as he leant his weight onto the stick he suddenly was holding. He leant down looking at Merlin who had his head hung low again. “I love breaking kneecaps, always get some great reactions out of that”  
Merlin felt tears prick his eyes, his knee was on fire, his muscles were spasming in his leg which sent waves of pain over him. Sweat was already dotting his forehead. Suddenly he was hit in the side, he swung to the left on impact. Like a fucking pinata (even though they weren’t around then but y’know thats how I imagine it tbh). 

He hissed in pain, without hesitation he was it directly in the gut making him shout out. He was then hit in the back, causing him to arch his back which in turn caused his ribs to flare. Mercilessly he was hit over and over and over again, he distantly heard Arthur calling for it to stop. But it did not stop. 

Honestly Merlin wasn’t how long that lasted, he tried to block it out after a while, but it did stop. “Now tell me servant-...” Merlin stopped listening instead of looking at Arthur. Obviously it had been a question about Camelot as he heard a crack and his back was suddenly on fire. “Let me ask again! Where are the keys to the vaults?!” Scarface yelled, “Go to hell!” Merlin yelled. Another whip. The same question, Merlin told him he wouldn’t talk. Another whip. Again and again and again. The cycle repeated, after maybe the tenth lashing Merlin lost consciousness. 

Water was poured on him, he woke with a start. He heard Arthur shouting, it slowly came through more clearly until he could hear what was being said. “-ards let him go! Stop!” Merlin cracked his eyes open. 

His face was roughly grabbed, “Wake up Princess, I’m not done with you yet” Suddenly he was punched, his nose giving a resounding crack. He yelled out, adrenaline rushed back through his body. 

“Now tell me do you know who Emrys is?” The man said, Merlin froze. “Never heard of him.” Merlin mumbled “Ahhh I think you’re lying there servant.” The man said. “He’s said to be protecting the King and Camelot. With you being with the King 24/7 I would suspect you know” Merlin shook his head “As I said before, never heard of him” He said harshly. 

Then he felt a searing pain and the smell of burning flesh. He let out a gut wrenching scream, he looked down and saw a red, blistering symbol of some sort. He couldn’t tell, it was quite messy from his thrashing. 

Suddenly he dropped, he hadn’t noticed that anyone had come and released the cuffs. He curled up in himself, letting out a shuddering breath as pain of different kinds rushed through his body. 

He was then heaved up and dragged away. He could hear Arthur swearing at the guards, saying something about being sick and nearly killing. Merlin was just focusing on his pain, trying to ignore it at the same time. 

He was thrown in the cell Arthur following suit, this time Arthur wasn’t chained up, something about looking after his friend. Merlin wasn’t paying attention though to anything that was being said. 

He felt someone running their hand through his hair, and tapping his cheek. “‘rthur” Merlin mumbled “Yeah, yeah I’m right here” Arthur said, rubbing his hand on Merlins shoulder comfortingly. “That was painful” Merlin said, Arthur huffed “Well you still have your stupid humour. So you’re definitely okay” He joked. Merlin smirked, his eyes prying open. 

“How bad?” Merlin asked, he saw Arthur grimace “I hope it hurts a lot less than it looks. Merlin was on his side, the brand on view, the cut on his chest and his back in show. His broken knee rested on the ground. It had turned into a dull numb like throbbing, so had most of Merlin’s injuries to be honest. 

He heard Arthur ripping something, and soon he was moved slightly and he groaned as Arthur wrapped up his abdomen as good as possible. Arthur apologised over and over each time Merlin groaned in pain, saying that he was almost finished.

Merlin fell unconscious, Arthur allowed him to, but even then Merlin didn’t think Arthur would have been able to keep Merlin awake anyway. 

\----  
It had been 2 full days of searching, on the third day the Knights finally found them, taking down the captors with practiced ease.  
Arthur's head snaps up from listening to Merlin's whispered ramblings, hearing footsteps in the hallway. Foreboding fills his chest, and he tightens his embrace on his friend. If they're coming to hurt them again, there's no way they’d get close enough to Merlin to do that.  
However, the instead of the rough looking men that loved to torture them endlessly, Arthur saw the familiar red and silver. He sighed in relief, instantly relaxing, Merlin let out an audible sigh of relief as well, both men smiling happily.  
It's the knights. More specifically, Leon and Percival. They've finally found them.  
"Sire!" Leon shouts. Arthur grins, “Sir Leon! Thank the heavens you guys really took your time!” he joked. “Sorry sire, the tracks were pretty well covered this time” Leon said. Keys jangle loudly as the knight tries each of them, growing more agitated with every key that doesn't fit. Finally, they find the right one, and the barred door swing with a piercing screech. Leon and Percival rush in, capes billowing. Gwaine appears at the door, followed by Lancelot and Elyan.  
"Merlin! Arthur!" Gwaine stops short, seeing Merlin's condition. His eyes shadow over.  
"What did they do to him?" he growls. Arthur pats Merlin on his shoulder, the injured man looks up at the concerned knights. “Don’t worry, I’m not dead yet.” Arthur was honestly surprised that Merlin had survived this long, especially without being severely disoriented from blood loss.  
"Those bastards beat him half to death, then decided to torture him for information. Didn’t say a word, he should have, but he didn’t crack. He’s got broken ribs, I don’t know how many, whip wounds on his back, a branded side, a broken knee and a cut all the way down his front. He’s been doing really well, but we need to get him to Gaius as soon as possible." He watches grimly as Gwaine and Percival move to either side of Merlin, gripping him gently by his arms. Merlin,  
"'s good t' see you.” Gwaine grins at Merlin “Good to see you at mate” he replies.  
"On three," Percival says, Merlin nods. "One, two, three!" Merlin yells out, clenching his teeth hard as the knights lift him up and throw his arms over their shoulders, fully supporting his weight. The poor servant cries out loudly as his ribs are jostled, and his head drops to his chest, lungs heaving as he tries to even his breaths out.  
Arthur scrambles to his feet, waving aside Leon as he offers to help him walk too.  
"I'm fine," he assures. Then he's following Elyan out of the cell, Merlin in the rest of the knights in tow. He can't stay here another moment. He can't let Merlin stay here another minute. "We need to get out of here."  
And so, they finally make their way back to Camelot.  
\-------  
Arthur paces outside of Gaius’ chambers, all the Knights of the Round Table waiting silently with him. They’d all been waiting fearfully for a couple hours now for Gaius to let them in. 

All they could hear was Merlin yell out here and there, at one point he was screaming, probably when Gaius reset his knee, which had been dislocated not crushed. 

Finally the door opened and Gaius looked at them, arching his eyebrow “Be careful, and only 15 minutes, he needs to rest” Arthur nodded frantically, shooting forward when Gaius stepped away for them to enter. 

Merlin was looking a little better, less blood, he had white bandages wrapping his whole torso, dark, horrible looking bruises poking out from where the bandages end. Merlin's face was also looking pretty beaten. A dark bruised nose, a dark bruise on his cheek and very dark distinct finger marks from where the guy had grabbed Merlin's face too many times. 

“You are such and idiot” Arthur said  
“And you are a prat” Merlin retorted. Arthur chuckled. Merlin was going to be okay. And that’s all that Arthur could have hoped for.


End file.
